


Nie ma innego miejsca

by Sugoi2038



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi2038/pseuds/Sugoi2038
Summary: Co stanie się, gdy w rezydencji Phantomhive na jedną dobę zabraknie Sebastiana?
Kudos: 3





	Nie ma innego miejsca

Ciel czuł się dziś trochę nieswój. Nie wydarzyło się nic złego, a zazwyczaj tak czuł się właśnie po jakimś niecodziennym, trudnym emocjonalnie wydarzeniu. Chłopiec nie umiał scharakteryzować tego uczucia. Generalnie niezbyt dobrze radził sobie z emocjami i ich nazywaniem. Miał wrażenie, że rodziców stracił za wcześnie, dzieciństwo odeszło za szybko, by się tego w pełni nauczyć. Oczywiście, nigdy by nikomu się z tego nie zwierzył, bo starał się pokazywać po sobie jakby żadnych emocji w ogóle nie miał. 

Może to był jakiegoś rodzaju lęk? Nie, lęk znał doskonale, bo to była emocja, która towarzyszyła mu niemalże każdego dnia, niczym cień, który kurczowo trzyma się jego nóg. Więc może nie był to lęk. Ale dyskomfort? Może niepokój? Chyba to było to. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że ten cholernie wysoki, posępny kamerdyner tak skutecznie blokuje odczuwanie tego stanu codziennie. Nie wiedział czemu, ale teraz, bez Sebastiana dopiero czuł się niespokojny. I to chyba było najlepsze słowo.

Grzebał widelcem w talerzu i wiedział doskonale, że to nie przystoi hrabiemu, ale nie miał absolutnie żadnej ochoty jeść tej brei, która miała przypominać śniadanie. Sebastian przygotował dla niego każdy posiłek na okres swojej dzisiejszej nieobecności, a Bard miał jedynie podgrzać wszystko o odpowiedniej porze. To, co leżało przed nim, było jednak spalone tak mocno, że ciężko było w ogóle określić co to było. Dlatego Ciel postanowił, że nie spędzi przy stole ani minuty dłużej. 

\- Paniczu, nie będzie pan miał dziś siły, jeśli nie zje pan śniadania – upomniał Tanaka, tonem chłodnym, ale Ciel wiedział, że Tanaka był pełen troski wobec niego. Opiekował się nim niemalże od urodzenia. I… wśród wszystkich ludzi, których znał, miał świadomość, że jego przemiana po powrocie stamtąd najmocniej rzuciła się w oczy właśnie kamerdynerowi jego ojca. Tanaka niewiele mówił, ale Ciel widział wiele tylko w jego oczach. Teraz przez moment utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy, a później podniósł się z krzesła i skierował do wyjścia z jadalni.

\- Nie jestem głodny, zjem później – odpowiedział lakonicznie. Do wyjścia odprowadziły go zaniepokojone spojrzenia pozostałych służących. 

Ciel już miał dość, a była dopiero ósma rano. Skierował się od razu do swojego gabinetu, chwytając z półki najnowszą powieść profesora Arthura. Arthur Conan Doyle. Wciąż nie było o nim za głośno, ale Ciel wiedział, że tego człowieka czeka świetlana przyszłość. Osiągnie więcej niż w ogóle sobie wyobraża, bo dał się chłopcu poznać jako człowiek o wielkiej skromności i, cóż, przede wszystkim o dobrym sercu. Profesor był światłem i to Ciel mógł przyznać z pełnym przekonaniem. 

Chłopiec wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się do altanki znajdującej się w centralnej części ogrodu. Ogrodu, który teraz powinien być pełen białych róż. Gdy tylko podniósł wzrok, zobaczył… zgliszcza. Wszystkie rośliny zniszczone, spalone do samej ziemi. Zmarszczył brwi, naprawdę nie rozumiejąc jak można było obrócić w pył taki ogrom roślin. Ciel nie należał do osób, które lubiły utrzymywać więź z naturą, ale cenił sobie fakt, że rezydencja może poszczycić się tak pięknym ogrodem. Przynajmniej mogła. 

Wiedział, że Sebastian naprawi to jak wróci, ale teraz nie chciał w ogóle siedzieć w tym miejscu, bo to nie wpływało dobrze na jego wewnętrzne uczucie niepokoju. Przewrócił oczami i wrócił do rezydencji, zastanawiając się co może teraz ze sobą zrobić. 

Sebastian nie znalazł mu zastępstwa za siebie jeśli chodziło o prowadzenie codziennych lekcji, między innymi z historii, matematyki, łaciny czy chociażby gry na skrzypcach, którą, wbrew pozorom, nawet lubił. Ten gnojek uśmiechnął się tylko, dając swojemu panu „dzień wolny”. 

Za kogo on się miał, żeby móc zarządzać coś takiego? Jednak Ciel wiedział, że był to swoisty pstryczek w nos dla nastoletniego hrabiego, bo Sebastian doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopiec świetnie się czuje przy nawale pracy (zwłaszcza, gdy może być ona wymówką przed niańczeniem Somy czy Elizabeth). Nie znosił wręcz nudy, bezcelowości i szukania sobie zajęć na siłę. Sebastian był złośliwą istotą, ale Ciel chciał mu pokazać, że świetnie sobie rozplanuje cały wolny dzień. 

Ostatecznie na kilka godzin zamknął się w bibliotece. Niemalże nigdy tu nie bywał od swojego powrotu, ale gdy jeszcze był młodszy, spędzał tutaj z mamą bardzo dużo czasu. Już jako dziesięciolatek mnóstwo czytał. Jego mama tak samo. Uwielbiała literaturę wszelkiego rodzaju i była niesamowicie oczytaną, inteligentną osobą. 

Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek przyszedł do tego pomieszczenia z Sebastianem, jakby strzegł tego miejsca przed demonem. Nie wiedział nawet czy Finny, Bard i Mey-rin w ogóle wiedzą co dokładnie znajduje się za tymi drzwiami, nie mówiąc już o Snake’u, który w rezydencji mieszkał najkrócej. I rzeczywiście, najczęściej to Tanaka zajmował się książkami. To on przynosił chłopcu przeróżne tytuły, przedstawiał mu ciekawe publikacje. Sebastian nawet ufał Tanace w wyborze większości lektur, które Ciel musiał przeczytać w ramach nauki. Demon tłumaczył się tym, że sam nie jest na tyle zaznajomiony z książkami napisanymi przez ludzi. Ciel wiedział, że gdy tylko wydałby rozkaz, by ten przeczytał wszystkie tysiące książek, które znajdowały się w tej właśnie bibliotece, Sebastian zrobiłby to w jedną noc, ale on nie chciał. Nie chciał go tu dopuszczać. I jeśli miał jedno miejsce, jedno wspomnienie, które chciał chronić przed jego przerażającymi oczami, to jest to właśnie ten pokój. 

Zaczytany trzynastolatek nie usłyszał nawet pukania do drzwi. Podniósł głowę dopiero, gdy drzwi delikatnie się otworzyły, a Mey-rin jedynie wychyliła głowę przez szczelinę.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, paniczu, ale obiad już jest gotowy. Proszę przynajmniej spróbować go zjeść, nie chcemy, by podupadł panicz na zdrowiu – powiedziała, zadziwiająco spokojnie jak na siebie.

Ciel rozumiał, że to należało do nich obowiązków i nie czuł potrzeby zaprzeczać. Rzeczywiście, był strasznie głodny. 

\- Dobrze, już idę – powiedział, niechętnie odkładając książkę, bo lektura bardzo go wciągnęła. W tym momencie Mey-rin niemalże pisnęła, wciąż jednak nie wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. Rozejrzała się jedynie po bibliotece, z nieskrywanym zachwytem.

\- O matko! Nie miałam pojęcia, że jest tu aż tyle książek! Nigdy nie pozwalano nam tu wchodzić, a tutaj jest tego tak mnóstwo! Setki, nie, tysiące! – krzyczała, niemalże podskakując z ekscytacji. Ciel   
dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że przecież nigdy nie zabronił wchodząc tu innym domownikiem (poza niemym zakazem wobec Sebastiana). I rzeczywiście, kiedy żyła jego mama, często organizowała tutaj spotkania z jego ciociami, z innymi przyjaciółkami, przesiadywała tu naprawdę często i to miejsce tętniło życiem. Teraz umarło, razem z nią. Ale Ciel wiedział, że przecież by tego nie chciała. Z pewnością chciałaby, by dbał o bibliotekę. I teraz dopiero, Ciel poczuł, że zawiódł ją, zawodził przez ostatnie trzy lata, zupełnie nieświadomie. 

Pokręcił szybko głową, starając się na razie strzepać, odgonić od siebie te myśli.

\- Wejdź, Mey-rin – powiedział, czując jakiś dziwny zalew nieznanych mu uczuć – Przecież nigdy nie zabroniłem wam tu wchodzić.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, przekrzywiając głowę w zabawnym geście.

\- Emm… no bo… to było takie zakazane miejsce, nigdy nawet panicz nam o nim nic nie mówił i myśleliśmy, że to logiczne, że kryje się tu jakaś tajemnica – powiedziała, śmiejąc się nerwowo. 

Przestąpiła próg, podbiegając do pierwszej półki po lewej stronie, by zlustrować choćby kilka tytułów, bo nie była w stanie objąć wzrokiem wszystkich grzbietów książek. Ciel poczuł coś odprężającego, coś spokojnego, kiedy w tym pomieszczeniu słychać było na powrót jakiś głos, jakiś chichot, gdy znów tu zawitało odrobinę życia. 

\- Paniczu! A może zje panicz obiad tutaj? Jest tu tak magicznie, myślę, że jedzenie na pewno będzie lepiej smakowało! – zaproponowała, znów ekscytując się przesadnie, zdaniem chłopca. Ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był to dobry pomysł, więc nie pomyślał o tym, by go odrzucić. 

\- Tak, chętnie. 

\- W takim razie już wszystko przynoszę!

Gdy Mey-rin już miała zniknąć za drzwiami, Ciel zatrzymał ją jeszcze na moment.

\- Poczekaj… Czy Sebastian nie kazał wam trzymać się jego zasad?

Jedną z zasad dotyczących jedzenia, które były kluczowe, było spożywanie posiłków w ściśle określonych do tego miejscach – czyli w jadalni i na specjalnie przygotowanym stole w ogrodzie. Szlachcic nie może przecież jeść na małym stoliku nie nakrytym obrusem w bibliotece, przynajmniej zdaniem Sebastiana. 

\- Szczęście panicza jest w tym domu warte więcej niż wszystkie zasady razem wzięte – powiedziała, uśmiechając się tak promiennie, że Ciel nie miał pojęcia co na to odpowiedzieć, wpatrując się w nią tylko bez słowa – Zresztą na pewno tęskni panicz za panem Sebastianem, dlatego jest panicz taki smutny! To słodkie, strasznie słodkie, ale musimy jakoś zadbać o naszego panicza, by nie przeżywał aż tak rozstania ze swoim kochanym kamerdynerem!

Ciel potrzebował trzech sekund, by przetworzyć w myślach ostatnie dwa zdania pokojówki, dlatego wybuchł dopiero po odczekaniu tego czasu. 

\- Ej, wcale za nim nie tęsknię! I wcale nie jestem smutny! Co wy, powariowaliście?! – krzyczał, ale kobieta, śmiejąc się cicho, pobiegła szybko w stronę kuchni. Ona już swoje wiedziała. Panicz przecież był z Sebastianem nierozłączny, więc jak teraz nie było go jeden dzień, musiał odchodzić od zmysłów. A oni chcieli zrobić wszystko, by jednak mu umilić ten czas.

Ciel opadł bezradny na krzesło, zerkając w okno. Słońce grzało na tyle mocno, że subtelnie wsunęło swoje promienie do całego pomieszczenia. Już chwilę później, hrabia jadł posiłek. Cóż, nie był to najlepszy obiad, jaki jadł kiedykolwiek. Szczerze musiałby przyznać, że był nawet mocno średni. Ale postanowił odłożyć te odczucia na bok i zjeść to, byleby zapełnić czymkolwiek żołądek. 

\- Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że ród Phantomhive ma aż tyle książek! – ekscytował się Finny. Zaraz po przyniesieniu chłopcu posiłku, zebrali się tutaj wszyscy służący, chodząc między regałami z nieskrywaną radością.

\- Przecież to oczywiste, że musiało być tu takie miejsce – przyznał Bard, przyglądając się kolejnej półce z literaturą historyczną. 

\- Rzeczywiście, masz rację. Kiedy pan Sebastian uczył mnie czytać, miał przecież przygotowane mnóstwo książek, by mnie dobrze do tego przygotować – powiedział Finny, nie kryjąc dumy z tego, że Sebastian poświęcił mu tak wiele czasu na naukę czytania. 

\- „Z pewnością każdy z nas znalazłby tu coś dla ciebie” – odezwał się Snake, który do tej pory w ciszy analizował tytuły książek. Jego węże oplatały go z każdej strony, ale reszta mieszkańców rezydencji w mniejszym czy większym stopniu już przyzwyczaiła się do tych zwierzaków (choć Ciel przez zwierzę domowe, które chciałby przygarnąć rozumiał raczej psa). Mały, zielony wąż wysunął się znad ramienia chłopaka, jakby sam był zainteresowany lekturą – Powiedział Oscar. „Oj tak, z chęcią przeczytalibyśmy je wszystkie”, dodał Goethe. 

\- Możecie znaleźć tutaj coś dla siebie. Wybierzcie coś, co was interesuje – Ciel wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc w tym żadnego problemu. W końcu książki i tak kurzyły się półkach już dostatecznie długo. Młody hrabia już jako dziecko nauczony był, że czytanie poszerza horyzonty, dostarcza wiedzy i wzbogaca o doświadczenie, więc sam dbał o to, by być w stałym kontakcie z literaturą. 

Dziesięć minut później, gdy już skończył jeść, skierował się do wyjścia z biblioteki. Zerknął jeszcze na pochłoniętych rozmową służących, znów w pewnym stopniu doceniając dźwięk wesołych rozmów w tym pomieszczeniu. 

\- Jak już coś znajdziecie, możecie zatrzymać te książki, są wasze. Ale macie o nie dbać. I dbać o porządek tutaj, nie chcę, by cokolwiek tu zostało zniszczone – mówił Ciel, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, ale druga część jego wypowiedzi została zagłuszona przez krzyki radości i ekscytacji ze strony pozostałej czwórki. Cóż, tego się mógł spodziewać. Uznał to za choć częściowe zadośćuczynienie mamie – niech jej książki dostaną drugie życie. 

\- Jest panicz dla nas zdecydowanie za dobry, dziękujemy! – krzyknął Finny, a Ciel nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, bo z korytarza usłyszał kolejny krzyk, aż za dobrze mu znajomy. 

\- Cieeeeel! Oczywiście, że mój Ciel jest dobry!

Soma podbiegł do chłopca z prędkością zbliżoną do światła, by móc go przytulić na powitanie.

\- Tak długo cię nie widziałem! Byłem ciekaw jak mój mały braciszek sobie radzi! Słyszałem, że nie ma Sebastiana, więc przybyłem się tobą zaopiekować – oznajmił z taką radością, że służący przywitali się z nim, rozczuleni jego troską o ich panicza. Zaraz za nim do pokoju wszedł Agni, ten jednak już trochę bardziej spokojny. Ciel doceniał to, że chociaż jeden z nich czasami potrafi się zachować, bo nie raz doprowadzali go na skraj wytrzymałości. 

\- Zostaw mnie, nie potrzebuję niczyjej opieki! – zarządził Ciel, daremnie próbując wyrwać się z kurczowego uścisku. 

\- Oczywiście, że potrzebujesz i oto jestem! Chodź, pograjmy w coś razem, mamy wolne całe popołudnie.

Już chwilę później, obaj wraz z Agni’m byli w salonie, a książę przygotowywał planszę do gry. Wiedział jak Ciel uwielbia gry planszowe, a teraz nie miałby nawet wymówki, że jest zajęty pracą, więc został w rzeczywistości postawiony przez przyjaciela przed faktem dokonanym. 

\- Naprawdę nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać. Myślałem, że jesteś zajęty w Londynie? 

\- Oj tam, zajęty! Jeśli o ciebie chodzi to zawsze znajdę czas na wizytę – powiedział, posyłając mu uśmiech. Ciel drugi raz dzisiejszego dnia usłyszał, że jest w czyichś oczach priorytetem i to było… raczej coś nowego. Nowego i przerażającego. Bo skoro ci ludzie czują się odpowiedzialni za niego, on również jest odpowiedzialny za nich. Wolał nie wciągać zbyt wiele osób do swojego życia, by właśnie nie obarczać ich potem odpowiedzialnością, by nie było konieczności by się o niego martwili. Starał się żyć w myśl tej zasady i starał się raczej trzymać ludzi na dystans, bardziej ich odpychać niż przyciągać, ale czasem… oni po prostu się pojawiali i z uporem maniaka stali przy jego boku. Jak właśnie Soma czy Elizabeth. Sieglinde też wydawała się być mu niesamowicie oddana. 

Wielokrotnie zdarzało mu się być dla nich nieuprzejmym czy po prostu okropnym, a oni wtedy trzymali się jeszcze ciaśniej przy nim, co było nie do uwierzenia.

Całe popołudnie i wieczór minął im na graniu i obaj wciągnęli się w rozgrywkę do tego stopnia, że zupełnie stracili poczucie czasu. Agni w pewnym momencie podszedł do chłopców, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu swojego pana. 

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale jest już dość późno. Zarówno ty, książę, jak i pan Ciel powinniście się niedługo położyć. Pozwólcie, że przygotuję kolację – powiedział, posyłając im obu pogodne spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że pozwolę. Wiem, że twój posiłek będzie zjadliwy, a to co dzisiaj jadłem podchodziło pod tortury – powiedział Ciel, przewracając oczami. To zdecydowanie była miła alternatywa dla kuchni Barda. 

Soma i Agni zaśmiali się w reakcji na słowa Ciela, a lokaj pospiesznie skierował się do kuchni. I rzeczywiście, kolacja, którą zjedli pół godziny później była błogosławieństwem po niemal całym dniu głodówki dla Ciela, więc zjadł nawet więcej niż miał w zwyczaju. 

Agni zaproponował pomoc w przygotowaniu panicza do snu, podobnie jak Tanaka, ale Ciel odmówił, chcąc pokazać wszystkim, że jest w stanie sam sobie z tym poradzić. Przecież nie mógł stale liczyć na swojego lokaja, nie był już małym dzieckiem. 

W rezydencji było już ciemno, cicho i spokojnie. Ciel ułożył się w łóżku, zakopując całym ciałem pod kołdrą. Zostawił zapalone świeczki, obiecując sobie, że to tylko na chwile. Często Sebastian wychodził i gasił światło dopiero jak hrabia zasnął, więc teraz ciężko byłoby mu zasnąć w ciemności. Ale z drugiej strony, nie chciał, by ogień palił się przez całą noc, bo obawiał się, że może dojść do pożaru, a tego chyba najbardziej w świecie wolałby uniknąć. Więc ostatecznie zgasił ostatnie źródło światła w pokoju i… zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Nie chodzi o to, że bał się ciemności. Hrabia Phantomhive nie powinien przecież mieć takiego rodzaju lęków. On po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony i tyle. 

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach przekręcania się z boku na bok, udało mu się zasnąć. Jednak nie na długo. Gdy tylko znalazł się w swoim najgorszym koszmarze, zaczął rzucać się po łóżku, by tylko się z niego wybudzić. To udało się po kilku minutach. Chłopiec, zmęczony i wystraszony, otworzył oczy, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. 

\- Sebastian? 

Spojrzał odruchowo w stronę drzwi, czekając aż kamerdyner wejdzie do pomieszczenia.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Sebastiana nawet nie ma w rezydencji. Więc tak nic nie zdziała. Niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka, wychodząc z pokoju. Na nowo zapalił świeczki, bo wizja spacerowania po spowitej w ciemności rezydencji nie wydawała mu się specjalnie przyjemna. Teraz dopiero uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedział nawet gdzie dokładnie mieściły się sypialnie jego służących. Tak bardzo nie znał tego miejsca, ogromu pomieszczeń, że teraz strasznie go to zirytowało. Pod tym względem był ignorantem i zapamiętał, że musi to zmienić jak tylko Sebastian wróci.  
Teraz jednak stanął na środku jednego z korytarzy, starając sobie usilnie cokolwiek przypomnieć. Gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi, zadrżał z przerażenia, przygotowując się do natychmiastowej ucieczki. Po kilku sekundach, gdy dotarł do niego głos Agni’ego, poczuł jak jego mięśnie się rozluźniają, a on sam się uspokaja. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z łagodnością zmieszaną ze zmartwieniem.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panie Ciel? Przepraszam bardzo, że pana przestraszyłem, nie chciałem. Miał pan zły sen? – przejął ostrożnym ruchem świecznik od chłopca, wciąż patrząc na niego z troską.

\- Nie mogę spać – powiedział Ciel, czując się teraz zupełnie odkryty i bezbronny. Ufał Agni’emu, ale wciąż uważał to za uwłaczające, by pokazać się w takim stanie komukolwiek innemu niż Sebastian. 

\- Mogę pobyć przy panu dopóki pan nie zaśnie, opowiedzieć jakieś historie. Nie jest pan chyba jeszcze za duży na bajki na dobranoc – zaśmiał się cicho, chcąc jak najbardziej uspokoić to wystraszone dziecko. Wciąż jednak był zaskoczony, widząc Ciela w takim stanie. 

\- Nie, nie trzeba – odpowiedział hrabia szybko, kręcąc głową. Naprawdę nie był już małym dzieckiem i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że dosłownie każdy go tak traktował – Możesz przygotować mi ciepłe mleko z miodem?

To pytanie rozczuliło Agni’ego do tego stopnia, że ten uśmiechnął się szeroko, ciesząc się z zaufania, jakim obdarzył go Ciel. 

\- Oczywiście, już się robi. Niech pan poczeka w pokoju, ja zaraz przyjdę.

\- Nie, nie. Chcę pójść z tobą.

To zaskoczyło lokaja, bo przecież szlachcicom raczej nie przystoi schodzić do kuchni, która była przeznaczona tylko i wyłącznie dla służby. Nie oponował jednak, domyślając się, że chłopiec boi się po prostu zostać sam w pokoju czy chociażby tym długim, ciemnym korytarzu. Rozumiał to doskonale. Książę Soma sam wielokrotnie miał koszmary i problemy z zasypianiem. Po sprawie z Miną strasznie bał się ciemności. Różnica polegała na tym, że Soma wybudzał się z krzykiem, płakał i rzucał się po łóżku i Agni wiedział, jak go uspokoić. Chłopak wtedy mówił bardzo dużo, opowiadał co widział, czego się boi, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Najczęściej Agni przytulał go tak długo, aż Soma nie uspokoił się i nie zasnął w jego ramionach, w których czuł się najzwyczajniej w świecie bezpiecznie. Z Cielem było inaczej, bo on nie był tak ekspresywny, nie mówił co myślał, co czuł. Na jakąkolwiek bliskość fizyczną raczej zareagowałby niechęcią aniżeli spokojem, więc Agni bardzo uważał na to jak się z nim teraz obchodził. Nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej wystraszyć, ale chciał też dać mu do zrozumienia, że może na niego liczyć, niezależnie co by się działo. Ciel był dla księcia Somy członkiem rodziny i Agni postrzegał go w ten sam sposób. W końcu był im jedną z najbliższych osób, jeśli nie najbliższą od kilku miesięcy.

Gdy weszli do kuchni, Agni od razu pozapalał wszystkie lampy, by w pomieszczeniu było możliwie jak najjaśniej. Podgrzał mleko, opowiadając młodemu paniczowi o czymkolwiek, co mu tylko przyszło do głowy, by nie trwali w ciszy. Ciel nie mówił nic, ale słuchał uważnie. W końcu zawsze był, zdaniem Agni’ego, dobrym słuchaczem i obserwatorem. 

Światło i rozmowa, obudziła śpiących w pobliskich pokojach służących. Każdy z nich miał bardzo czuły sen, więc zaalarmowało ich jakiekolwiek zakłócenie nocnej ciszy. Mey-rin, Bard, Finny i Snake zjawili się w kuchni od razu, chcąc sprawdzić co tak naprawdę tam się dzieje. Jedynie Tanaka pozostał w swoim pokoju i jako jedyny chyba nawet w ogóle się nie obudził. Gdy dostrzegli panicza wraz z Agni’m, myśleli, że coś im się przywidziało. Zalali chłopca mnóstwem pytań o to co się stało, czemu nie śpi i czy wszystko w porządku. 

\- Uspokójcie się! Musicie od razu tak panikować? Chciałem tylko napić się czegoś ciepłego, to chyba nie zbrodnia? – prychnął z poirytowaniem. Służący posłali Agni’emu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale on jedynie uśmiechnął się do nich serdecznie. Wszystko w porządku, sytuacja opanowana.

\- Też nie mogłem dzisiaj spać – powiedział Finny, siadając przy stole. Nowością było zobaczenie panicza, który siedzi przy stole dla służby, ale żadne z nich nie chciało w żaden sposób tego komentować – Może to przez tę pogodę? Jest straszna wichura i na dodatek jakoś tak zimno i nieprzyjemnie. 

\- „To prawda, nie lubię takich temperatur!”, poskarżyła się Emily. 

Ciel westchnął cicho, domyślając się, że teraz zbyt szybko się od nich nie uwolni. Nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale w tym momencie trochę było mu to na rękę, by odkładać nieco pójście spać. Kilka minut później, Agni zaserwował wszystkim obecnym w kuchni mleko z miodem, chcąc chociaż tak ich pokrzepić w tę nieprzyjemną noc. Zaproponował też, by przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie na pewno będzie trochę przytulniej. 

\- Pan Tanaka nigdy nie pozwala paniczowi pić niczego słodkiego na noc! – śmiała się Mey-rin, idąc przodem, razem z Agni’m. 

\- Oh, o niczym takim mi nie powiedział! Pan Ciel to jednak sprytny chłopiec – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się cicho. 

Ciel nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, bo koło niego zjawił się Bard.

\- Rozpalimy w kominku i trochę się panicz ogrzeje. Myślę, że przez to kłopoty ze snem. – mężczyzna zabrzmiał tak, jakby sam często te kłopoty miewał, ale Ciel nie chciał dopytywać. Swoją drogą, teraz widział go bez papierosa, co było raczej niespotykanym obrazkiem. 

\- Mhm, może tak – powiedział tylko i usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Czuł jak palce ogrzewa mu gorąca filiżanka i to zdecydowanie było miłe uczucie. 

Ciel nie spostrzegł się nawet kiedy drewno w kominku zaczęło płonąć, a rozmowy nabierały coraz żywszego tonu. Jego służący wymieniali się zabawnymi historyjkami, całkiem jakby tym chcieli go uspokoić. Nie rozumiał tego, ale dał im na to ciche przyzwolenie. W końcu nie robili nic złego. Gdy Snake opowiadał historię o tym jak przygarnął Dana, jednego ze swoich węży, Soma nagle pojawił się w drzwiach, trąc zaspane oczy. Uśmiechnął się, całkiem jakby nie był zły, że obudzono go w środku nocy. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się nawet zadowolony. 

\- Słyszałem śmiechy i nie wiedziałem, że macie tu w tajemnicy przede mną sekretną imprezę. Czy w ogóle dostanę wejściówkę? – roześmiał się, cały niemal promieniejąc. 

\- Książę! Chodź do nas, zapraszamy – Mey-rin pomachała do niego, siedząc razem z Finny’m na dywanie, najbliżej kominka. 

\- Książę, przepraszam, że nie było mnie przy tobie, gdy się obudziłeś! – Agni od razu podbiegł do chłopaka, co nie było niczym zaskakującym. Relacja tej dwójki, mimo że wszystkim dobrze już   
znana, wciąż potrafiła ich zadziwiać – Panicz Ciel chyba poczuł się źle w nocy.

\- Nie masz za co, Agni! Jeśli mój braciszek cię potrzebował, zezłościłbym się, gdybyś mu nie pomógł – powiedział, poklepując go po obu ramionach i natychmiast podbiegł do Ciela, przykrywając go kocem, w który sam był owinięty jeszcze kilka sekund temu. 

\- Hej, co ty robisz? Nie trzeba, ciepło mi – powiedział młodszy, kręcąc głową. 

\- Nie, nie, zostaw. Nie możesz się przecież przeziębić. Sebastian by nas zabił, a ja chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć! Wiem, że to twój khansama, Ciel, i go szanuję, ale nie ukrywam, że to przerażający typek!

Ciel odpuścił, nie chcąc się już z nim dłużej wykłócać. Soma usiadł na podłokietniku jego fotela, na co chłopiec oczywiście zaprotestował, ale książę nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Agni uśmiechnął się na ten widok i poszedł przygotować cały dzbanek ciepłego mleka. Spodziewał się, że to może być długa noc i raczej nikt z domowników nie planuje w najbliższym czasie się położyć. 

Snake zaczął dalej opowiadać, a pokój znów wypełnił śmiech. 

\- No i wtedy on też przybiegł! Mówię wam, ten pies był naprawdę wiernym skurczybykiem! Wszyscy w jednostce go uwielbialiśmy, ciężko nie pokochać takiego stworzenia – zakończył Bard. Rozmowa była na tyle swobodna, że nikt nie bał się o niczym mówić, każdy czuł się tu dobrze. I Ciel był z tego zadowolony. Jego służba nie była tylko służbą. Nawet on nie nazywał tej rezydencji, tej posiadłości zwyczajnie domem, jak oni czy jak Soma, który wydawał się czuć tutaj jak u siebie. I mimo, że Ciel był człowiekiem, którego można nazwać oschłym czy nieprzyjemnym to chciał, by jego dom właśnie taki był. Dlatego Lizzy i Sieglinde mogły przyjść tu kiedy tylko zechciały, Soma z Agni’m niemalże tu mieszkali, Snake został tu ciepło przyjęty. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o gościnność, tak ważną dla szlacheckiego angielskiego rodu.

\- Wspaniały ten piesek! Psy to naprawdę najlepsi przyjaciele człowieka – zachwycił się Finny, który wciąż miał w sobie wiele energii, mimo tak późnej pory.

\- Phi, jasne! Mój pies, którego miałem jako dziecko, szczerze mnie nienawidził – zaczął Ciel, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zebranych. Panicz słuchał, momentami nawet komentował opowieści pozostałych, ale nie mówił nic od siebie, dlatego teraz było to takie zaskakujące. Zwłaszcza, że nie miał w zwyczaju dzielić się specjalnie swoją przeszłością – Jako jedynemu z rodziny, ciągle mi dokuczał, przeszkadzał w zabawie i trącał nosem, co wcale nie było przyjemne. Chciałem się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ale to nic nie dawało. Wciąż był wobec mnie tak wrogo nastawiony.

Ciel pamiętał Sebastiana bardzo dokładnie. Ten pies trochę go przerażał, ale jednocześnie zawsze chciał się do niego zbliżyć, jakby zaskarbić jego sympatię. Pamiętał też, że w krytycznej sytuacji, pies stanął przy jego boku, broniąc go własnym życiem. I to była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których Ciel zwyczajnie nie pojmował. 

\- „Smile, a może to nie była wrogość?” spytała Emily. – Snake odezwał się dopiero po chwili, jakby musiał przetworzyć słowa Ciela w głowie. A raczej jakby Emily miała je przetworzyć w niewielkiej główce.

\- No właśnie. Może on po prostu… lubił się z paniczem droczyć i bawić w ten sposób? – zaśmiał się Finny – To może wydawać się głupie, ale psy wyczuwają dobrych ludzi. Niemożliwe, by był dla pana okropny, jednocześnie znając panicza charakter. 

Droczyć? Cóż, to było coś, o czym Ciel nie pomyślał. Sebastian wielokrotnie doprowadzał kilkuletniego Ciela do łez, ale przecież pies nie może mieć takich intencji. A w sytuacji, która tego wymagała, chronił go do ostatniej chwili. Może rzeczywiście pies go nie nienawidził. 

\- Co więcej, myślę, że, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, poświęciłby za panicza życie. Psy to jednak niesamowicie wierne i oddane stworzenia, nawet jeśli mają swoje humorki. 

Finny ani żaden z pozostałych nie mógł przecież być świadomy w jaki sposób umarł Sebastian, a mimo to… miał rację. Ciel nie miał pojęcia czy po prostu nie docenia swoich podwładnych czy sam jest głupcem w kwestii tak oczywistych rzeczy. Finny już kilka miesięcy temu, w Niemczech, zakomunikował mu, że jest dla niego wart tego, by go chronić. Może Sebastian też tak się tym kierował. 

\- Oczywiście, że by to zrobił! Kto z nas nie ochroniłby naszego małego chłopca! – uśmiechnął się Soma, targając już i tak zmierzwione włosy Ciela. 

\- Żadnego małego! Przestań już mnie tak nazywać! I odsuń się ode mnie!

Atmosfera na nowo zupełnie się rozluźniła, a kolejnych opowieści nie było końca. Gdy Mey-rin zaczęła opowiadać o kotach, które Sebastian swego czasu potajemnie przetrzymywał w rezydencji, spodziewała się, że panicz z pewnością zareaguje dość burzliwie, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. 

\- Paniczowi chyba udało się spokojnie zasnąć – powiedział łagodnie Agni, a oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w kierunku chłopca. Głowa Ciela opadła na ramię Somy, chyba zupełnie nieświadomie. 

Oddychał spokojnie, zupełnie już pogrążony we śnie. Chociaż na co dzień wydawał się każdemu przeciążony, poważny i spięty, teraz był najzwyczajniej w świecie spokojny. Całkiem jakby nic nie zaprzątało mu teraz głowy. Trochę jakby był szczęśliwy, ale nikt nie był w stanie przyznać tego na głos. 

\- Ojjj, jest taki słodki, gdy śpi! Szybko, Agni, przenieśmy go do jego sypialni! – zarządził Soma, nie ruszając się, by przypadkiem chłopiec nie stracił równowagi na niewygodnym fotelu.

\- Książę, proszę tak nie krzyczeć, bo zaraz się obudzi – przyznał Bard, nie chcąc już niczym zmącić snu panicza. 

\- Masz rację, przepraszam… - szepnął, już kilka tonów ciszej.

Agni ostrożnie podniósł chłopca i razem z całą resztą skierowali się do jego pokoju. Gdy Ciel leżał już w łóżku, każdy z nich przez moment spoglądał na niego w ciszy.

\- Wiecie… Ciel jest jeszcze w wieku, gdy podczas koszmaru powinien móc przyjść do rodziców i zostać przytulony przez mamę – westchnął Soma, mimo że jemu zawsze tych rodziców musiał zastąpić ktoś inny – Rozumiecie, co mam na myśli?

Każde z nich smutno pokiwało głową. Żałowali, że Ciel stracił rodzinę tak młodo, ale, choć bardzo by chcieli, nie byli w stanie cofnąć czasu. 

\- Ale on nie jest samotny, prawda? – odpowiedział Agni – Ma nas. Każdy z nas jest mu w stanie zapewnić tę miłość. I nie tylko my.

\- Panicz ją odtrąca. Każdego dnia coraz bardziej świadomie, sukcesywnie. Jakby to planował. To porażające, on ma jedynie trzynaście lat – przyznał Bard, zakładając ręce na piersi. 

\- Nie zgadzam się – odezwał się Finny, z całą pewnością i przekonaniem. Każdy spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, bo myśleli, że w tej kwestii myślą tak samo – On tylko tak mówi. On tylko chciałby tak robić. Ale przyjmuje ją. Może nie z wdzięcznością, jaką powinno się przyjmować uczucia. I może nie z taką wzajemnością, jaką niektórzy z nas by sobie wyobrażali. Ale myślicie, że odrzuca to, że go kochamy? Nic bardziej mylnego! On jest tego świadomy nawet bardziej niż my. I on też nas kocha. Nigdy tego nie usłyszymy, nigdy nawet nie usłyszymy nic zbliżonego. To byłoby nieprawdopodobne. Ale on to pokazuje na swój sposób. Bo dba o każdego z nas, nie daje nas skrzywdzić. I dziś… szukał nas w nocy. Znalazł akurat pana Agni’ego, potem resztę z nas, ale czy wyszedłby w ogóle z łóżka, gdyby nie miał świadomości, że może na nas liczyć, że mu pomożemy? Że go kochamy i że zarwanie nawet całej nocy dla niego to dla nas coś, co zrobimy bez mrugnięcia okiem nie jako służący, ale jako przyjaciele? Nasz panicz jest niesamowicie mądry i inteligentny. Dobrze dostrzega wszystko, co się dzieje. Wie czym jest miłość. Może czasem ciężko mu w nią uwierzyć, jeszcze trudniej okazać, ale nie sądźcie, że jej w sobie nie ma. Ma jej w sobie więcej niż sobie wyobrażamy, zaufajcie mi.

Te słowa ociepliły atmosferę tak mocno jak to tylko możliwe. W końcu Finny powiedział to, co każdy chciał usłyszeć, ale brzmiał przy tym tak szczerze i przekonywająco, że nikt nie podważyłby w tym momencie jego słów. 

\- „To prawda. Smile… taki właśnie jest” powiedział Oscar. 

Soma otarł oczy, czując jak napłynęły do nich łzy. Był teraz tak szczęśliwy i dumny ze swoich przyjaciół, że podołali, nawet bez Sebastiana. Przykrył Ciela dokładnie kołdrą i odgarnął mu ostrożnym ruchem włosy z twarzy. 

\- Śpij dobrze, nasz mały hrabio.

Wszyscy wyszli z pokoju i skierowali się do głównego holu, gdzie mieli się rozdzielić, ale na drodze stanął im pan Tanaka, który wyglądał na, delikatnie mówiąc, niepocieszonego. 

\- Przepraszam, ale czy wiecie, która jest godzina? Dochodzi wpół do czwartej w nocy, a pan Ciel dopiero zasnął. To było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne z waszej strony – zganił wszystkich zebranych. Chyba każdy z nich myślał, że Tanaka, a i również Sebastian się o tym nie dowiedzą, więc nie szukali wymówek.

\- Przepraszam! Zgadzam się z panem, to było nieodpowiedzialne z naszej strony – przyznał Soma odważnie – Wiem, że Ciel powinien dbać o ilość snu i o swoje zdrowie, wciąż też rośnie. Proszę nam to wybaczyć. Jednak dzisiaj Ciel potrzebował właśnie tego. Potrzebował nas bardziej od spania w ciemnym pokoju. 

\- Jeśli chce pan nas za to ukarać, to ja… - zaczął Agni, ale Tanaka szybko mu przerwał.

\- Nie. To dobrze, że panicz mógł na was liczyć. On zasługuje na takich przyjaciół – powiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się spokojnie – A teraz natychmiast do łóżek i spać! Za trzy godziny zaczynamy nowy dzień!

Po tej komendzie wszyscy rozproszyli się do swoich pokoi, nie chcąc narażać się na ewentualną zmianę zdania.

Gdy wybiła ósma, Sebastian, jak to miał w zwyczaju, zaczął budzić Ciela. A ten, jak to nie miał w zwyczaju, ledwo był w stanie się obudzić. 

\- Daj mi spokój, chcę jeszcze pospać. Wyjdź i wróć za dwie godziny – narzekał, wiedząc doskonale, że to wszystko na próżno. Sebastian zadbał z pewnością o to, by jego grafik był należycie przepełniony.

Kamerdyner uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rozsuwając zasłony i zapraszając do środka ciepłe promienie słoneczne. Po wczorajszej okropnej pogodzie nie było już nawet śladu. 

\- Paniczu, czemu jesteś tak zmęczony? Czyżbyś nie poszedł spać o wyznaczonej godzinie? – dopytywał, nalewając jednocześnie herbaty do filiżanki.

\- Nie. Ale zaufaj mi, że świetnie sobie poradziliśmy bez ciebie.

Poradziliśmy. Na to Sebastian zwrócił uwagę. Ciel, pozostawiony bez swojego lokaja, polegał na pozostałych służących. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, ale już wcześniej wiedział, że jego pan z pewnością ufa tym ludziom. 

\- Oh, doprawdy? I nie zagłodzili panicza na śmierć? Ani nie spowodowali wybuchu? Pozwolili się w spokoju wyspać?

\- Ale z ciebie żartowniś, Sebastianie – Ciel przewrócił oczami i przyjął od Sebastiana filiżankę. Tak dobra herbata była czymś orzeźwiającym po wczorajszej barwionej wodzie. Ale nie chodziło już nawet o to – Wiesz dobrze, że to są odpowiedni ludzie na odpowiednich miejscach. Każde z nich. Nie pozwoliliby mnie skrzywdzić. 

Sebastian wpatrywał się przez moment w Ciela, zastanawiając się co dokładnie chodzi mu po głowie. Wydawał się dziś jakiś dziwny, jakiś inny. Może czymś się martwił. Może coś ukrywał. Sebastian wiedział, że będzie chciał to jak najszybciej rozszyfrować, ale ten dzieciak nie powie mu niczego wprost. Tak właśnie wyglądała ta cała gra między nimi. 

A Ciel myślał dość intensywnie na temat rozmowy, którą usłyszał jeszcze przed spaniem. Nie ujawnił nikomu, że podczas przenoszenia do łóżka, obudził się. Udawał, że wciąż spał, ale to nie dlatego, że chciał ich podsłuchiwać. Był bardzo zmęczony i chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do snu, ale usłyszał wszystko, o czym mówili tuż nad jego łóżkiem. Musiał to wszystko porządnie przemyśleć, ale troska i pewność w tych uczuciach, o jakich mówili jego bliscy, poruszyła coś nawet w nim. I to była kolejna rzecz, której nie przyznałby nikomu na głos. 

\- W porządku, paniczu. Cieszę się, że otaczającym cię ludziom udaje się sprostać twoim wysokim wymaganiom. Jednak pamiętaj, że tym, który będzie z tobą do końca, będę ja – powiedział z absolutnym przekonaniem, uśmiechając się demonicznie. 

Ciel też uśmiechnął się do niego, jednak w zupełnie inny sposób. Nie jak dziecko samego diabła, które nieraz przypominał. Nie fałszywie ani oschle. Ten uśmiech był inny. Sebastian był pewien, że nigdy go chyba nie widział, gdy przebywali tylko we dwóch w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jakby miał w sobie światło, od którego Ciel Phantomhive odwrócił się już ponad trzy lata temu. Gdyby Sebastian był człowiekiem, który w normalny sposób odczuwa emocje, w jego umyśle pojawiłby się w tym momencie jakiś niepokój.

\- Nie będziesz jedynym, Sebastianie. Oni też będą.


End file.
